Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission arrangement including a plurality of transmission linkages, of which at least one performs an oscillating movement which is repeated, after the termination of a period in the course of a respectively further period, a control cam formed on a first one of the transmission linkages, a feeler roller rotatably mounted on a second one of the transmission linkages and representing a third transmission linkage, the control cam and a contact surface of the feeler roller being in operative rolling contact during at least part of a period repeating in the respective periods, a bearing support for the second transmission linkage, the second transmission linkage having a degree of freedom with respect to the bearing support for shifting the second transmission linkage due to deflections of the feeler roller mounted on the second transmission linkage as a result of a relative movement between the control cam and the feeler roller, the second transmission linkage having a first operational setting in the respective part of the period in accordance with a first contact location of the control cam with the feeler roller situated on the control cam, and the second transmission linkage also having a second operational setting in the respective part of the period in accordance with a second contact location of the control cam with the feeler roller.